


Sweet Sweet Addiction

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, School, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: It was never supposed to be like this, but he wasn’t sure when did he get so hooked on his touch, his warmth, his voice, his lips. Eyes and heart desperately chasing after him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm back before flying. Note that Jaehyun isn't as bad as he seems at first. I have an idea on a Jaehyun side of the story but I'm not sure if I should write it so please tell me if I should attempt hahaha. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)

_It was never supposed to be like this, but he wasn’t sure when did he get so hooked on his touch, his warmth, his voice, his lips. Eyes and heart desperately chasing after him._

“Sicheng!” Yuta yelled running across the corridor, happily swinging his arms across the younger male who let the elder do as he pleased. 

“What is it Yuta hyung?” Sicheng asked knowing the older male wanted something from him. 

“Aw man, I got found out. Anyways 2 seniors asked me if you were free for a date this Saturday night.” Yuta released Sicheng from his clutch. 

Sicheng turned to give a lifeless stare to Yuta. “Again? Please tell them I’m not interested hyung. I have no time for such nonsense.” 

“Come on Sicheng don’t be such a downer, it’s one date. You should be happy so many people are interested in you.” Yuta sighed. 

“Something like romance is just a hassle. It takes up too much time and attention from other things I could be doing.” Sicheng said as the two walked towards the cafeteria. 

“How cold.” Yuta pouted as the two sat down at the table with the rest of his group. 

Kun looked up from his book and turned to Yuta. “Got to send another rejection again?” 

Yuta ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah. I don’t get why he couldn’t just go for one. Like one date and maybe some sparks could fly or something.” 

“Just give up hyung. It’s Sicheng Ge we’re talking about here.” Lucas said with a mouthful of food, making Renjun yell at him for being disgusting. 

“Stop talking with food in your mouth Xuxi. Also, Kun Ge, this part of the question is wrong. It should be like this.” Sicheng scribbled something on Kun’s notebook before taking his phone out. 

“Oh thanks. As expected of Sicheng.” Kun said before continuing on his work. 

Sicheng’s expression immediately turned into an annoyed one, turning off his phone and slamming it onto the table. Ten who sat opposite, slid the device towards him and curiously turned it on only to laugh out loud. 

“These are horrible.” He said as he scrolled down the notifications. 

Hendery, Yangyang and Dejun who sat beside him perked up from playing with each other’s food. “What is?” 

“These pick-up lines. Who still uses ‘Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of control.’” Ten read one out loud before Yangyang snatched the phone from him and burst out laughing as well.

“This one said,” he paused with a dramatic cough, “Is your name google? Cos you’re all the answer I’m looking for.” 

Thus, started the non-stop outbursts from their table as the phone went from one hand to the other. Kun reached out his hand to pat Sicheng on his back as Sicheng just sighed. He didn’t understand why there were so many people interested in him. Sure, he has the looks, but he wasn’t per say what you would call interesting. He wasn’t interested in love at all, he prefers to focus on his dance and studies. The break went on with more laughing and work to be done until the bell rang to signal the start of class again. Sicheng bid his friends goodbye at the corridor, heading to his own class. He entered the class and looked around before sitting beside a hooded boy with glasses. 

‘What a weird person.’ He thought, taking his Korean notebook out but he was not going to lie that he enjoyed the silence. The teacher entered and class started not long after. His teacher’s voice was a pure lullaby, Sicheng was zoning out as the teacher announced a special assignment. “So, class, I have decided to give you guys a new assignment to write a review on a movie. However, you will have to do it in pairs and your partner will be whoever is sitting besides you now. I will be jotting down the names so none of you will be able to lie to me.” As the teacher finished giving the instructions, the class groaned. 

Sicheng grumbled but turned to his assigned partner, “Hey. I’m Sicheng. What’s your name?” 

“I know.” The guy whispered but Sicheng could not hear him. 

“What?” Sicheng asked. 

“Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you.” The male replied, holding his hand out. Sicheng took his hand and gave it a quick shake. Sicheng found it weird he had never noticed this guy even though they had been classmates for 7 months already. 

“It’s a little early but do you think we can stay back to start on the project?” Jaehyun asked, looking down and playing with his fingers. 

Sicheng snapped out of trying to remember any instances of Jaehyun. “Huh? Sure. We can meet before my practice.” 

“Great.” It was the first time Sicheng had seen such a shy, sweet smile. He nodded as the two of them turned their attention back to the board. The two exchanged numbers after class and went off to their respective electives. 

For some reason, Sicheng felt wary of the male. Maybe it was his lack of presence, or his shy personality? He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Soon it was time to meet with Jaehyun again. They only have 50 minutes before his dance practice, leaving them not a lot of time. He had received a text from Jaehyun awhile back on the location as he ran from the studio. Sicheng entered the classroom, but the air was slightly different. He noticed the lone figure sitting in the classroom. 

“Jaehyun?” he called out. The figure turned around but Sicheng could barely recognize him. 

“Hey Sicheng. Come and sit down.” Jaehyun had his hood down and was not wearing his glasses. The air around him was a whole 180 degrees different. However, he spotted the same innocent expression and Sicheng shrugged off the weird vibe he was feeling. 

The two immediately started to work on the assignment and the discussion was rather fruitful. They finished the outline and had planned for the next few meetings with time to spare before Sicheng had to leave for practice. 

“I think that’s about it. You’re a great partner Jaehyun.” Sicheng said as he closed his notebook. 

“No way. You’re the bigger help to me.” Jaehyun said shyly scratching his cheek. Sicheng thought it was rather cute and giggled a little. He turned to pack his bag to head off for dance practice when he felt a strange chill.

“Hey Sicheng. I’ve heard a rumor about you.”Jaehyun said out of the blue. Sicheng looked up to find Jaehyun staring at him. He felt himself swallow hard. 

“W-what rumor?” he couldn’t help but stutter. Tension hung in the air. 

Jaehyun’s lips tugged at a smirk. His voice deep and any trace of nervousness, shyness disappeared. “Unreachable prince Sicheng. Everyone’s Sicheng. Cold prince. You name it.” Sicheng’s face hardened at the names called out, he hated them. 

Jaehyun leaned forward, a smug smile on his face. “That cold stare sure is beautiful. Life’s a little boring now. The more something’s unattainable, the more I want it. Say, how bout a bet with me, Sicheng?” 

Sicheng sent a cold glare towards the male. “I’m not an item neither am I your entertainment.” He picked up his bag and headed towards the door, annoyed.

“One month. I’ll make you fall for me.” Jaehyun announced. 

“You wish I was that easy.” Sicheng turned around to give one last emotionless gaze to Jaehyun before walking out of the classroom. 

Sicheng felt so annoyed. Annoyed that he believed that innocent face. Annoyed that Jaehyun thought he was so easy. The entire dance session, not a single person dared to approach the fuming man, not even Ten or Taeyong, both older males questioned what could have set the younger to be so angry. 

Even that night, he kept tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Jaehyun’s face and he ended up yelling into his pillow the entire night. As if that was not bad enough, the next morning he met the said man, dressed up like the first time Sicheng had met him. That shy, innocent plastered back on his handsome face, but Sicheng won’t be fooled again. 

Jaehyun without hesitation, sat beside Sicheng, triggering a scowl from the male. “Is it that fun fooling people?” Sicheng asked, looking at the scenary outside the window. 

There was a pause followed by a soft laugh. “You really are interesting. You’re right though. It is fun. Just like your reaction yesterday.” 

“Tch. Annoying.” Sicheng felt even more annoyed at the answer he received. 

“So which version of me do you like better Sicheng.” Jaehyun asked softly but confidently. 

“Huh?” Sicheng turned around to meet with the same complacent expression yesterday. Heat flushed up to his cheeks and Sicheng quickly turned the other way.  
“None.” he answered. 

“Ouch. How mean.” Jaehyun responded but with an amused laugh at the end. Thump and yet again. ‘What’s this feeling?’ he thought. If it was one thing Sicheng was great at, it would be the self-discipline to bring his focus back as he forces his attention back onto scribbling notes for class. 

By the third period however, he was definitely feeling the strain of not sleeping last night. He grabbed his hair in frustration. Things were not going like usual and he hated it. By lunch time, his mood only worsened, his table was quiet noticing the change in him. 

“Are you ok Sicheng?” Kun was the first to ask the Chinese male. 

“No. I didn’t sleep last night, and I could barely focus in class today.” Sicheng growled back. 

“Why not you take the day off Ge?” Renjun suggested.

Sicheng slammed his hands down onto the table. “No. Like hell will I let him win this bet.”

“Who are you talking about?” Xiaojun spoke up, ignoring the wary stares the rest of the table was giving him. 

Sicheng let out a low growl. “No one.” He stood up from the table and headed back to the class without a word, leaving the rest of his friends confused at his peculiar action. He sighed in relief at the empty classroom as he sat back down at his seat, letting his head rest on his arms. Sicheng closed his eyes, tiredness drowning him by the minute and before he knew it, he fell asleep. 

Sicheng stirred from the noise of other students entering the class. He grumbled a little, sitting up from his sleeping position. It took him a minute to see the can of coffee sitting on his desk. A note beside it. Sicheng picked up the note. ‘Sleepy head. Try not to tire yourself out. Here’s a coffee and I’m skipping class so don’t miss me too much. ;) -Jaehyun’ 

Sicheng crushed the note with much irritation but his face was surely comparable to the shade of his favourite strawberries. ‘Why are you hot and cold? It makes me feel weird.’ He thought. Sicheng stared at the can of coffee and grabbed it, chugging it down in record breaking time. As much as he hated Jaehyun, he was able to stay awake thanks to the drink. Was it weird he started to think maybe, just maybe Jaehyun may not be that bad? He shook the thought away. He’s not going to lose so easily. Nope. He’s Dong Sicheng. 

The first week was a pull and push, with unexpected attacks from different sides of Jaehyun. Sometimes he would be extremely nice and innocent, then he would have that conceited look on his face. However, he would always be there near Sicheng and it frustrates Sicheng so much. 

Then came their second meet up for the project. It was decided that it would be held at Jaehyun’s house. Sicheng dragged his feet out of bed, his body refusing to cooperate on this super-nice-to-sleep-in-Sunday morning. Sluggishly, he managed to get dressed and headed towards Jaehyun’s apartment. 

At the door, he contemplated if he should just return home but the thought of failing Korean class was far scarier than having to face one guy. He sighed, placing his fist to knock on the door. A few moments later, the door swung open, welcoming him was Jaehyun dressed comfortably in a tshirt and sweats. Sicheng never noticed the light tint of brown in his hair until now. 

“Don’t just stand there, come in.” Jaehyun said disappearing further into the apartment. Sicheng entered the space, closing the door behind him. He stood like a lost puppy, not knowing where to go. Jaehyun peeked his head out of the kitchen with two mugs, laughing loudly. 

“I don’t remember adopting a little puppy home.” Jaehyun’s eyes formed crescents and his dimples made their presences on his handsome face. 

‘So… he can make those faces too.’ Sicheng thought, still standing there awkwardly. 

Jaehyun set the mugs down as he walked over to Sicheng. “Alright alright. You can sit here.” He announced, leading Sicheng to the dining table. Jaehyun placed the mug of hot tea in front of Sicheng who reached forward to take a sip, immediately appreciating the warmth it gave him. 

That day, Sicheng learnt many things about Jaehyun, about the many sides he never knew of the man. How he could be serious and focused. How he could be patient, teaching Sicheng words that he had difficulty with, never rushing Sicheng. How he could tell the lamest joke and pout when Sicheng didn’t laugh. How he could be the biggest eater yet look like he works out in the gym every day. 

Sicheng couldn’t help but wonder why Jaehyun would choose to pretend to be so uncool. 

“Because I don’t want to show my cool side to anyone but you.” Sicheng looked up from his textbook to see Jaehyun looking at him with such a truthful gaze. 

“How can you say such cheesy things without fazing.” Sicheng looked into his book, avoiding eye contact with Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment. “How you ask… Is it not because I like you?” Sicheng buried his head deeper into the book, he felt like he could faint anytime now. He heard Jaehyun let out a chuckle. “It’s rather late. How about we end here for today. I have something on, so I won’t be able to send you home.” Jaehyun said. 

Unable to get any words out of his mouth, Sicheng nodded, hurriedly packing his bag. At the door, he hurried out a bye before dashing for the elevator, leaving a stunned Jaehyun at the door. 

And the cycle would continue, Jaehyun would show up in class once in a while, hooded and in his glasses, Sicheng would try to ignore him. Then Jaehyun would tease him when he felt like it, Sicheng would get annoyed. However, the balance slowly started to tilt. Sicheng’s eyes would instinctively search for a hood in a crowd of heads, he started initiating more conversations even if half of them led to him wanting to punch Jaehyun. He started to sigh less and smile more without him knowing, only to panic when his friends pointed it out. 

“Sicheng ge. Why are you grinning at your phone?” Renjun questioned. 

Sicheng looked up from the device. “I’m not grinning though?” he replied confused. 

The members looked at each other then at Sicheng. “Sicheng ge. Your teeth have been showing non stop since you sat down.” Yangyang spoke, inciting nods from all directions. 

Sicheng opened his mouth to speak only to close it when he didn’t know what to say. “Someone sent me a funny picture that’s it.” 

“Yeah. Like I’m going to believe that. Let me see.” Ten rolled his eyes, grabbing the black box out of Sicheng’s hands. Sicheng instantly reached out to grab it back but Ten had already ran to where Lucas was sitting. 

An amused expression appeared on Ten’s face and Sicheng knew he was going to be in trouble. “Oh? Who’s Jaehyun?” Ten looked away from the screen and at Sicheng. The rest of the table followed suite. 

“M-my project partner.” He answered. 

Ten raised an eyebrow at the Chinese male. “A project partner in what? Flirting class?” he mocked. The table’s jaw dropped. 

“What!” Kun and Renjun exclaimed. “Explain yourself Sicheng.” 

Sicheng raised up his hands as a form of surrender knowing he could never win against all of his friends at once as he explained the situation from start to end. The group squealed so loudly; the rest of the cafeteria turned to look at their table. Sicheng ducked his head down in embarrassment. This was not how things were supposed to go but why couldn’t he keep the Korean out of his mind. 

Days came and went as per usual, just one thing bugged Sicheng. The fact that Jaehyun has been ignoring him for the past few days, sitting on opposite end of the room or not even showing up for class. There were no text messages from the male either. It bothered Sicheng more than it should. Even when they met up for the assignment, the latter would not talk much, only discussing about work and Sicheng couldn’t pinpoint what game he was playing at. 

Time passed and it was down to the final week of the challenge. Sicheng sat at his regular seat, fingers impatiently drumming the table and eyes fixated on the door, looking out for that one person. ‘Where is he?’ Sicheng thought.

Just as he was about to give up on any hope Jaehyun was going to show up for class, the door opened and the man himself walked in. Murmurs erupted in class. “Who is he?” and “When did we have such a handsome guy in class?” floated around. Instead of his casual hoodie and glasses, Jaehyun decided to show up in a proper uniform and styled hair, topped off with contact lens. Somehow Sicheng didn’t like the looks Jaehyun was getting. The two made eye contact and Sicheng was the first to look away as Jaehyun silently made his way to the seat beside Sicheng. There was not a single exchange of words between them the entire class and Sicheng dashed off the moment the bell rang. 

Noise started to spread about a handsome guy in Sicheng’s year. Sitting at the cafeteria, the group noticed Sicheng’s bad mood. “What’s wrong pretty boy? Not happy with your boy?” Ten teased Sicheng who sent him a glare, immediately shutting him up.  
Tension high, the group gulped at the dark cloud looming the male. The entire week, Sicheng’s anger grew more and more each time that he saw Jaehyun with others ogling over him. Like that time when Jaehyun played basketball (which he didn’t even know Jaehyun was good at), and a bunch of fangirls were yelling at him. Or that time where he solved the entire math problems on the board to help another student. Or that time when he was sleeping and a bunch of students crowded around their table to take pictures of him. 

“What’s so good about him anyways. He’s just Jaehyun. Annoying annoying Jaehyun.” Sicheng huffed walking beside Yuta. As if on time, Jaehyun walked towards Sicheng with a bright smile, only for Sicheng to turn the opposite direction, dragging Yuta along with him. Yuta grumbled about missing lunch but Sicheng continued walking without turning back and that was when Yuta noticed the bright shade of his ears, letting out a smirk at his newfound secret.

That was just the beginning. When Jaehyun sat down beside Sicheng, he would gather his things and move to another seat. When Jaehyun tried to text Sicheng, he would either ignore him or send him a really half-hearted answer. When they saw each other, Sicheng would turn away and it was starting to get on Jaehyun’s nerves. 

Then, it was down to the last day of the bet. Sicheng was walking towards the cafeteria to meet his friends when he was pulled into an empty classroom. The person backed him against the wall and trapped him between their arms. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asked. Sicheng looked up to see a familiar face. 

“Jaehyun? Are you crazy?” Sicheng tried to leave only to be easily trapped again.

“Why are you avoiding me Sicheng.” Jaehyun repeated, tone harsh and as if demanding an answer from the Chinese male.

“I’m not.” Sicheng replied softly, avoiding his gaze. ‘Don’t look at me with those honest eyes. I won’t be able to escape.’ He thought.

“You are.” Jaehyun responded boiling. Sicheng bit his lips, refusing to say anything. Not knowing what to say. Jaehyun glared at the male for a minute before aggressively leaning down, kissing Sicheng angrily. Sicheng eyes widen in shock, his hands wanted to push Jaehyun away, but he couldn’t do it. When Jaehyun pulled away, he hungrily chased after him, crashing their lips together once again. Instinct took over as Jaehyun kissed back just as passionately. 

Tasting something salty, Jaehyun looked up to find Sicheng in tears. “S-sor-“ he was about to apologise when Sicheng cut him off. 

“Don’t show it to them.” He said sobbing. “Don’t show them the side that only I’m supposed to know. I don’t like the way they look at you. I don’t know why but I don’t like it. I hate this. I’m not supposed to care.” Sicheng broke down into sobs, confused by all the emotions he was feeling at once. Jaehyun’s expression softened as he gently wiped away the tears. 

Suddenly, the timer on Jaehyun’s phone went off, signally the end of the bet. “You lost Sicheng. You like me. ” Jaehyun declared, smiling sweetly at Sicheng.

“I-I don’t. I h-hate you.” Sicheng said avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes, face tinted red as he bit his swollen lips once again. 

“What a horrible liar you are Sicheng.” Jaehyun smirked as he leaned in once again bring their lips together. 

_When did I get so addicted to you? You got me hooked on your taste and now I can’t go back. You’re my sweet sweet addiction._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you >.<


End file.
